Karyn Archer
Karyn Archer was the great-granddaughter of Starfleet officer Jonathan Archer, and first officer of the UES Enterprise in an alternate timeline in which Enterprise was thrown back in time from the year 2155 to 2037. 'Physical Characteristics' 'Biography' Early Life Karyn Archer was born on the UES Enterprise to Henry Archer III and his wife, I'varn Mea Mitn. Karyn's great-grandmotherwas Vice Princess Esilia, an Inkaaran princess and Captain Jonathan Archer, the latter who first rescued the former rescued from a unstable gravity field of jovian gas giant in the Delphic Expanse. In addition to Human and Ikaaran ancestry, Doctor Phlox's analysis revealed the presence of chromosomes in Karyn's genetic structure which originated from three different species which Phlox was not familiar with. Enterprise Service Karyn served as Enterprises first officer, under the command of Lorian, the son of T'Pol and Commander Charles Tucker III. In 2155, Lorian and his crew intercepted their counterparts, who were about to enter the subspace corridor which had transported them back in time in the first place. Lorian provided the crew with specifications with which to modify Enterprises injector assembly, which he claimed would allow them to travel at a higher warp factor, allowing them to bypass the Mass Relay altogether and reach a rendezvous with the Xindi-Primate Degra on time. Although Archer and his crew initially agreed to perform the modifications, he learned from T'Pol's counterpart on the alternate Enterprise that the modifications which Lorian had proposed posed a serious risk of overload, an eventuality which could have led to the destruction of the ship. T'Pol proposed an alternate plan, whereby Enterprises impulse manifolds could be modified in such a way as to prevent the Mass Relay from destabilizing, allowing them to pass through without being thrown back in time. Feeling that Captain Archer's plan would not work, Lorian instituted a plan to steal their counterparts' modified plasma injector|injectors and install them on their own ship, so they could make the rendezvous with Degra. Karyn initially railed against this plan, claiming that it was too risky and that to do so would be a betrayal of Jonathan Archer. Ultimately, she reluctantly complied, even participating in a battle between the two Enterprises. When it became clear that Archer had gained the upper hand, Karyn was successful in convincing Lorian to halt the attack. Eventually, Archer and Lorian were able to develop a plan to combat the Kovaalans, an aggressive species which patrolled the nebula in which the corridor was located. Due to damage to the existing Enterprise, it was decided to use the older but much more heavily modified and functional secondary vessel. The Enterprise was used in a suicide attack to allow the remaining time-displaced Enterprise to bypass the Kovaalan Order protecting the Kovaalan Nebula, using the Kovaalan Mass Relay to jump to the meeting coordinates. Inkaaran Envoy Following the destruction of the Enterprise during the Run of the Kovaalan Nebula, Karyn Archer accepted a Coalition commission of Chief Petty Officer and took on a diplomatic mission to the Inkaaran homeworld of Inkaara, hoping to prompt the Unified Kingdom of Inkaara to join the war and open its Mass Relay's to Coalition ships. During the mission Karyn Archer convinced the royal family that as the great-granddaughter of Vice Princess Esilia, the great-great-granddaughter of Emperor Emperor Gegdis Tv'eln, and third cousin to the current-Emperor Zenyiss Nemic. Karyn managed to cite an Ikaaran law that members of the royal family under dangerous circumstances must be protected. As it was legally binding, the Kingdom had to declare defacto war on the Xindi to protect her. As such, the Unified Kingdom of Inkaara signed a military alliance treaty with the Interstellar, which provisions maneuvered by Karyn Archer and Vice Prince Ennoc, her fourth cousin, for a possible future entry of the Kingdom into the Coalition as a member state. Following the visit Karyn remained on Inkaara to act as the Coalition liaison to the Kingdom, with Reed remaining as her tactical advisor and personal security. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Archer Family Category:Humans Category:Inkaarans